Highschool of the Dead: South American Reqiuem
by Kurosuna no Kazuo
Summary: At the same time that the world was Awash with the killer disease and people all over the world have made their own acts of survival, seven people in South America fought for their survival, these are their stories.
1. Pyro

PARENTAL ADVISORY: MATURE CONTENT! The following story contains scenes of graphic violence, sexual activity, and inappropriate language. By reading this you agree that you are at least 18 years of age, or have parental or similar consent to read this story. Kurosuna no Kazuo is not responsible if you get in trouble for reading this! You were warned!

Disclaimer: Highschool of the Dead is not my story, not my idea, the original idea is copyright to the creators and this fanfiction is not intended for profit in any way, shape, or form.

Author's note: Yo! So I decided to look up Highschool of the dead fics and found this amazing one by fellow Fanfiction writer Homura Kagari about Highschool of the dead taking place in the United States, so I asked him if I could write one about South American Survivors, he agreed, and now we have this. SHOUT-OUT TIIIIME! Sammy-chan, Gabriel, Meg, Mig, Kazu, you all fucking own! This fanfiction is for all of us!

**Chapter 1: Pyro**

WARNING! YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ RESTRICTED FILES!

Any relation to the writers of the story have all been disproven or remain to be proven, any relation to anyone in these files, living or dead, is purely coincidental and should only prove as educational purposes to the events that transpired one decade ago.

10 years since first outbreak, humankind's population is 1% of what it was day of outbreak, the following files are classified, unedited, and entirely confidential, translated from Spanish and Portuguese with as much accuracy as possible, failure to respect confidentiality of these files will result in immediate death by being left outdoors where the infected will have you. First file date: March 6, 2009

File begins now:

Hell, I don't know how the computer works now, but the bottom line is that it does, that's good, I sure could use some respite from all this, we all could. So we're starting to write these with the recommendation of Dr. Salvador. I'm first, so here goes nothing. My name is Rodrigo Rossie, but I would like to be called Pyro; I never liked my true name, so please know me by this. I was a college-bound high school graduate planning to start school at the time I was writing this, ironically enough, I always wanted to write, same as many of my friends that I'm with right now. I'll start talking about myself to maintain my human self, and to prove that I was not always a monster who got a thrill out of murdering dead people… if you want to call it murder. I'm not like most kids from South America, for one, I probably have skin as white as that of an American, or Gringos, as we like to call them. Most of the time, the lifestyle of an American called out to me, especially when talking about freedom of speech, I guess that's the result of living under dictatorship rule, you really can see the bars even when you're just trying to be yourself. While most kids my age were interested in getting laid, getting high, getting drunk, or playing soccer, I was one who enjoyed playing video games, reading comic books, watching movies, but above all, writing. Speaking of video games, this is similar to a horror game I once played, the only difference is that while you can heal yourself in those games and it's like nothing happened, in our situation, one bite and it's over. To those who read this and were born after this outbreak, I guess I can tell you what happened. The Earth, all of it, was awash with a killer disease that spread like wildfire. Those infected have no pulse, no breathing, and feel no pain, indeed, it's just like being dead. The disease makes the infected much stronger in their muscles, and crave human flesh raw off the bone, the disease is transmuted by a single bite that infects you within five minutes to thirty, and then you're an infected yourself. We're a simple group of seven people, we have a metal head who is one of the best friends I've ever had that is proficient in melee weapon combat and explosives called Santiago, but he likes to be called Kazu, he's originally from Columbia. My little brother, Gabriel who is only 12 years old, he uses small guns to combat the infected, we call him Angel due to the biblical reference in his name, though I'd be surprised if anyone believes in God at this point. We have a doctor with us, the oldest one in our group called Dr. Ramon Salvador, while he's mostly in charge of making sure our injuries are healed, he has a gas-powered chainsaw if something goes wrong, we call him Mr. Sunshine due to the fact he is the only one that keeps us laughing. My girlfriend, Samantha who is originally from Washington, D.C. we call her Charmed, but I call her Sammy-chan. She moved here due to family issues a few years back, and she means the most to me out of everyone, and her Spanish, while not perfect, is still the best tones I've ever heard. She's always been ridiculed for her beliefs by everyone at school, the same as me, we get along perfectly, and she uses a custom-made chemical launcher that fires out liquid nitrogen, fire, and electric shocks, I guess you can thank our army expert for that one. Speaking of which, his name is Miguel, that name bothered me since he has the same name as my late father, we call him Advent because of his admiration of a video game movie he enjoyed, Advent is usually very quiet, but he is the smartest among us, he came from Brazil to meet his girlfriend here in Caracas, he was once in the Brazilian Air force and came here for the winter to relax after applying to Medical school. His girlfriend is the last person in our group, she came from Maryland and moved around the same time Sammy-chan did. Her name is Megan, but we all call her Tezema, it's a name she chose for herself, similar to Pyro for me, I owe Megan too much, she's the one who introduced me and Sammy-chan, and I'm determined to keep her alive. As for me, I chose the name Pyro because it is the name that truly relates who I am, that and I get sick kicks out of watching the infected burn. If you wish to judge me based on this, so be it, but know that post-traumatic stress disorder killed my older sister and her boyfriend who eventually committed suicide after being distressed for so long, if you can't enjoy something from your situation, then it's better to end it, even if that means ending yourself. It started for us during our winter break; I was out on a date with Sammy-chan at the local arcade. Now let me tell you something, even before the infection, Caracas was not a beautiful city, it was under communist rule under the bastard president Hugo Chavez, please listen to me if you believe communism is the key; it's not. Sammy-chan and I had to make sure our backs were covered the entire time, most people would leave two kids alone, but I doubt that would happen if we both looked rich. Crime rates in Venezuela were terrible, as was with the rest of our damned continent, but we were the only communists, that made everyone else hate us. She and I were at an arcade playing a game of house of the dead, ironically enough. She and I always had competitions over who got the higher score, and it got so bad at times that she and I even had arguments about it, although it saddens me to say those days are over. We heard moans coming from the game, and coming from behind us. At first, we thought the moans were nothing to fear, it was simply another zombie game that was waiting to be played. We turned around the moment we saw the screams. I will never forget that moment as long as I live, there were children, adults, and elderly running for their lives, some had their throats and chests ripped out, and those who were eaten walked as well. Sammy-chan screamed, and I will forgive her for that one, because I didn't even have it in me to scream, I was frozen on the spot. As soon as I saw some of the infected walking our way, I quickly sprinted into action; I took Sammy-chan by the hand and ran like hell towards the cash register. The person at the counter was cowering in fear under it, I then noticed bats and handguns locked in a cage near the register, I shook him and shouted

"Hey! Where the hell are the keys!?" He looked at me crying and asked

"What keys?" I shook him some more and said "Don't be a retard, the keys for the guns!" He gave me the keys and I opened it up, there were two bats, a handgun, and a shotgun, I took one of the bats and gave Sammy-chan the handgun, I told her the same thing my grandfather told my grandmother back in the bay of pigs invasion when he handed her a gun

"If any of them get too close, shoot them in the head." She nodded slowly and loaded the gun, I then added my own note

"If I get bitten, then shoot me, too." She then shook her head and responded "I can't do that! I'd rather shoot myself!" I then looked at her and said

"Our goal is to survive, if you want to shoot yourself after you shoot me, then I can't stop you, because I'll do the same thing if you get bitten." She cried out a few tears and nodded, I left the shotgun and the bat for the person behind the counter, and she and I started our escape. After a few shots that hit their heads, even more walked in our direction. It just proved to us that they reacted to sound. We stole the keys out of a person who had no limbs left, but their pockets were still intact. The keys were for a van, and that was good, we needed one around this time. After bashing in a few heads, we had reached the van in the underground parking lot and rode out of there, it was then we noticed that the city was dead, fires were everywhere, people screaming for their lives, women being raped in the streets, and children crying for their parents while the dead got them, indeed, it was as if Venezuela only went deeper into hell.


	2. Charmed

Author's note: I wanna see if anyone can get the references I'm throwing in this.

**Chapter 2: Charmed**

The following file was written in English by an American girl, the file has been unedited. Date: March 10, 2009

File begins now:

It's my turn now, I read Pyro's already and it was entirely honest on a lot of things, especially regarding what had happened. My name is Samantha, but everyone calls me Charmed because I love the TV show with that same name, Pyro calls me Sammy-chan as a pet name, but I've grown accustomed to him saying it in public. My parents had a huge fight a few years ago that resolved in a huge divorce, and as a result, I was sent to live in South America with my stepbrother ever since I was in 9th grade. Caracas was very different from D.C. many crimes were being committed daily, robberies, rapes, murders; all were as common as cars on the street or planes in the sky. This frightened me, so I usually spent my time inside, I usually did miss going outside, but I found writing in my time inside, and fell in love with it ever since. What caused Pyro and I to come and be together was simple, our mutual friend Megan (now known as Tezema) introduced us to each other. Pyro's a very strange boy; he usually doesn't like messing around unless he knows it's entirely safe. What drew me to him was simple; he showed me the beauty of the city. He always told me how dangerous it could be, but he taught me that there always was a lighter side to everything, even when so many terrible things were going on, he showed me another way. His little brother is like the one I have back in America, he's kind, goofy, and generally cares about everyone, he's similar to Pyro in many ways, but there's no way the two of them are exact copies. For one, Pyro listens to a lot of heavy metal whereas Angel prefers techno or soft rock, and for two, Angel doesn't like watching things burn, especially if he knows they're suffering. Dr. Salvador (called Mr. Sunshine) is a funny man, he's also very direct when it comes to being the doctor, and he won't do unnecessary things to us, because he respects Tezema and mine's privacy as girls. He always asks for permission to examine us and if we feel uncomfortable, he'll stop what he's doing. Most South American doctors usually aren't like that, but he did tell me he was from Spain, so I guess that solves that. I apologize for writing in English in South America, I know that Spanish and other languages like Portuguese and French are more dominant around here, but I'm not as proficient in writing the language as I am in speaking it, even though Pyro always fixes my sentences if I say something wrong. Advent and Kazu do scare me from time to time, but I know they are both very nice boys, Advent loves Tezema very dearly and always defends her, the fact that he also created my weapon made me like him more and fear him less. Kazu is also teaching everyone close-range combat, it may not be safe, but there's nothing else to turn to when the bullets, gas, and chemicals run out. As Pyro and I were driving, we were avoiding the infected one by one, we avoided as many as we could, even running over some of them. Despite the fact that they were infected, they still bled red. The blood splatter on the windshield had many organs, and there was no shortage of people trying to hijack us, to take the van for themselves, Pyro either shoved them off or beat them off with the bat if they managed to get in, I was still in shock with everything that was going on, and I didn't know how to go on at this moment, the entire city was infected, what happened to the rest of the world? What happened to my Dad, my Mom, my little brother? I was too scared to not speak to them, but when I tried calling her from my cell phone, all signals were dying slowly. I guess it was the result of the lack of input from the cell phone companies due to the infected attacks. Either way, Pyro and I were alone and driving home. We lived in the same apartment building; the entrance had been sealed off by the survivors at the bottom floor, Angel was the lookout when we came back, he then shouted

"My brother is back! Look! Rodrigo and Samantha have made it back!" The survivors opened the door and let us in, Pyro and I breathed heavily as we took it easy for the first time, and Pyro then turned to Angel and asked

"Kid, what happened to Mom, Dad, and Cristina?" Angel responded

"Mom and Dad are upstairs, Cristina left with Julian a while back, I don't know where they are, and they won't pick up the cell phones!" Pyro then responded to him

"Get Mom and Dad down here, I need to talk to them." Angel nodded and he went upstairs, the other survivors kept the door shut making sure none of the infected got in. I then held Pyro close and cried my eyes out, there was nothing else I could do at the time, and his warm embrace was the only relief I had felt since all this started an hour ago. Pyro then saw the TV was on and they were broadcasting, he summed it up for me, but it was clear from just the imagery what was going on. Every major city all over the world, Tokyo, Moscow, London, Brasilia, Mexico City, D.C., New York, and hundreds more were all infected and crawling with those monsters. The President had already left the white house with his cabinet to avoid getting killed. Hugo Chavez was fleeing to Havana, essentially abandoning his country that he was elected to protect. That incident confirmed that Chavez was a bastard, and more streets in Caracas were overflowing with criminals, infected, and survivors trying to run, looking for a place to hide, or fight. Pyro then looked at me and said

"Look, I know it looks terrible, but I promise you, we'll get through this, love, just trust me." There was nothing else I could do besides that at this moment, so I just held him in my arms. That would have been the only time I felt truly safe, wrapped in his arms and feeling his heartbeat. Pyro's parents came downstairs and they ran to hug him, he hugged them back and cried a little, Pyro then said to them

"We're getting out of here, come on, let's go!" Pyro's mom asked

"To where? Where could be possibly go?" Pyro responded

"The Caribbean, there aren't that many people in the smaller islands like Tobago, it's also a place where we can get fresh food and water without fear of being attacked by the infected." Angel then responded

"That sounds like a good idea to me!" Pyro's dad then said

"Then let's go, we won't last very long if we stay here anyway!" The other survivors opened the door and Pyro said to all of us as we were outside and there were none of them.

"Stay as quiet as possible, everyone… The infected react to sound, so that means no running, no screaming, and if we have to fight, we keep moving, the last thing we want is to be overwhelmed." Pyro then slowly walked with the bat, I didn't want to hold the gun anymore so I gave it to Angel, and he looked at it like it was a toy and pretended to shoot some of the infected passing by us… until he actually fired off a shot. He didn't hit any of them, so the bullet was wasted. Pyro then yelled out

"RUN!" The five of us moved as fast as we could towards the van, Pyro had managed to beat in many heads that were heading our way, and opened the van door, he then said

"Get in!" I ran in with angel first, Pyro's mom came in shortly after and Pyro's dad moved to turn on the van, as Pyro kept fighting them off, Pyro's dad noticed one heading behind him and he yelled out

"Rodri! Get out of the way!" Pyro's dad pushed him and made him get into the van where the driver's seat was. I yelled out

"Mr. Rossie! Look out!" But he couldn't hear me in time, one of the infected already bit his throat, Pyro's mom ran out screaming for him, but she was bitten, too. Angel then screamed out

"NOOO!" but I held him close as Pyro started the van and drove out of there, Angel and I cried together, Angel then said "I-it's all my fault… if I hadn't fired the gun… I… I…" I cried and responded

"No Gabriel, don't blame yourself… if I had never given you the gun… then… then…" Pyro growled and hit the brakes yelling out at the both of us

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BOTH OF YOU! GABRIEL AND MY PARENTS ARE DEAD AND IT'S NEITHER OF YOUR FAULTS!" Pyro cried out loud, sobbing even harder than the both of us, we both walked over to him and held him close, Pyro just held us both back and he said "The only person to blame is the one who caused all this… they're responsible for everything… don't ever blame yourselves for anything… ok?" Angel and I nodded and cried some more, Pyro still held us close. Soon after, Pyro then said

"We're going to find Megan and Miguel next… Sammy-chan, do you know where they are?" I nodded and responded

"Megan and Miguel are at Dr. Salvador's right now… she's been sick a lot and he's the one who drove her there." Pyro nodded and said

"Ok, Gabriel, you remember how to get to his office right? I haven't been there in a while." Angel nodded and said

"Y-yea… I know where it is…" he nodded and said

"All right then, let's go…" Pyro didn't want to blame anyone but the person who caused it, he didn't want to lose the two people closest to him over something like this… and right now, we were all that he had… and the situation was only getting worse…


	3. Tezema

**Author's note: This was written by Meg and myself, so consider this a collab, enjoy!**

**The following file was written in English by an American girl, the file has been unedited. File Date: March 11, 2009**

Hah… Where to start… Surprisingly, writing this actually didn't come to me as a suggestion, but more out of boredom than anything. My man bitch- sorry I mean Advent finally fell asleep and well where does that leave me? There's no internet, no x-box anymore, nothin' except this damned computer. Always the computer, you know? And my cell, which I'm honestly surprised at this point my damn cell phone works. You'd think an I-Phone would be the shit but it's not all it's cracked up to be; but in a world full of zombies, a phone is considerably useful... right? Whatever, my name is Megan, and the hot devil behind me is Miguel, but you'll address me as Tezema, and him, as Advent. Tezema is short for Tezema Akumi, and you know what that means? It's Japanese for small demon. Because as far as I'm concerned, I'm a small demon… or as others would put it "small Nazi terrorist" but that's alright cause their probably all dead fuckers walking the street and hey you know what's cooler than taking off a head or two? The doc doesn't seem to have a problem. Maybe that's why I get along with him better than others when he's not being particularly...odd (probably an understatement right there)

Oh well, as for being odd it's not really that bad for being one of the only survivors in zombie-infested territories. You'd think the doc would be the last to promote protected sex (or any at that) in his office, and I'd probably be the last to get a good laugh out of it, but like I said odd is an understatement. So it didn't surprise me when it came down to fucking the last of Miguel's sanity out that he had a good supply of rubbers with him in the office. However, I made sure he'd failed quite miserably to use it. Hell, I've always been a liar, and a good one, but a little something about that made me feel kinda regretful. Well, whatever it was didn't last long. If anything, Miguel sure as hell did fuck me like an Advent. And that's precisely why I suggested it as his name.

"Ah, fuck!" some things spilled when he hoisted me up and onto the counter, following me aggressively and taking no time to drill right into me - hard and fast. "Faster you whore!" I yelled at him, even though somewhere in that head of mine I knew he was at the peak of his stamina, working himself into me with an occasional grunt here or there. But apparently it was over too fast, because I felt my body tense and the last of the pleasure consume me before it was all over, and last but not least the warm tingly feeling wash over me before I finally hopped off the counter, stunned by none other than the sound of a - no seriously what the fuck was that?

"YEAH! COME ON, GET SOME YA INFECTED MOTHERFUCKERS! THIS DOC'S GOT ALL THE SHIT TO MAKE ALL YOU FUCKERS SLEEPY!"

It was Doctor Salvador, the man who loved his patients and his clinic beyond anything else really becoming a mass murderer with a chainsaw!?

I didn't hesitate to get my clothes on, and because he was simply faster than me, Miguel was putting my clothes on me quicker than he could take them off. Big surprise there. I didn't have time to wonder why that was before he'd grabbed my hand and was about to lead me out the door when the doc decided to make his surprise appearance and so did the bricks I'd neglected to shit (speaking figuratively of course.. you really think I'd do that? I'm not a pussy!)

"Hey, we got zombies" he said almost as casually as I felt about punching him in the face right now.

"I don't believe that for a Goddamn second you psycho bitch! What the hell are you doing?!" I almost pursued him actually, but the chainsaw made me consider otherwise. He then smiled as he heard them moaning behind him and yelled out

"YEEEEAAA! COME ON, MOTHERFUCKERS! I GOT THE FUCKING CURE FOR YOUR GODDAMN DISEASE! HELL FUCKING YEA!" He then tore through one by piercing his chest and moved it up to split open the head, the second and third were lined up together so he just beheaded them, the fourth was kicked down by kicking the knees, which led Mr. Sunshine to saw through his head, and the fifth one tried to come from behind, but Mr. Sunshine turned around and shoved the revving saw into the last one's head, all while roaring out taunts like a berserker. He then turned around and smiled at us both, and then he turned off the chainsaw.

Hesitantly, I moved from my lover and to the door to see the damage. To me, it was collateral. "Uhhh..?" I quirked a brow at the smiling man and held onto the door frame as if I were about to fall. Although honestly spend a night with Miguel and you'd feel that way too. I kinda felt as if my legs were about to break.

"They react to sound.. and if you don't want to believe that a blind man can't see, well.. that's alright." he crossed the room and cleaned up the blood on his hands. I decided it would be a little funny to poke the zombies with a stick, so while he cleaned up, that's exactly what I did for fun, and I couldn't help laughing a little bit with Miguel who watched from a small distance. But in all honesty they began to smell, so I quit and finally did end up pursuing the doctor with a ready smack to the face for earlier, but ended up asking

"So, doc, what's the chainsaw for?" He smiled at me again. I was catching on that that was never a good thing. I braced myself.

"Amputations." Who'd of thought that a simple one-word answer could make me jump the way it did. Fortunately, Miguel had followed me as well, and didn't neglect to hold me steady with a loose link around my waist.

"Have you checked the supplies lately?" He asked almost for me, as my lips seemed to need some repairing at the moment. "Not much besides medical supplies… as far as I've seen, this disease is similar to those in the bad movies they make, where if you're bitten once, then you're essentially dead, making a cure besides extermination impossible. And they're attracted to sound… those five were the last in the clinic and I just finished padlocking the door to it…"

All I remember was them talking about something to do with barring the windows and stuff, but I was too busy checking whatever was last of the battery on my phone. Unfortunately they'd caught me fidgeting and I latched onto the conversation again as they mentioned it. "Sam texted me before all this crap happened, and she's probably with Pyro. Knowing him, he'll go after whatever he thinks is left of his family." I looked to Miguel for answers, knowing I needed them, but hadn't exactly made a question up in my mind yet. Instead the cell answered for me. And I spoke to it in return. "Hello?" the voice on the other end made me smile. "Sammy!" I cried, suppressing my sudden urge to squeal like a fucking school girl. "Rodrigo and Gabriel are with me, we're heading your way now, I hope you know what's going on, Megan…" I finally breathed, wondering how many times I'd be able to hear her voice before -- "Well duh I know what's going on. Get to Dr. Salvador's and I'll explain everything." And with that, she'd hung up, leaving me on the silent end of the line again. Even though the phone rang again, oh great, don't tell me there's still fucking telemarketers now that we have zombies… but I picked it up anyway.

"Hel-" I was interrupted by a young teenage boy who said

"Where are you?" I was going to give him a tongue-lashing, but I didn't have the luxury of that right now and said grudgingly

"I'm at Dr. Salvador's with Miguel…" He then responded

"Understood, I'll be right there, Megan." I was then hung up on and growled some

"That was Kazu… he's heading this way…" the doctor asked

"Can we trust him?" I responded

"He's a brash metal head with a combat addiction, and he really only cares for himself…" Mr. Sunshine then smiled and said

"Ah! Sounds like my kind of guy!" I slapped the doctor again after he said that, goddamn joker…

Whatever sudden joy I had suddenly vanished, and I was back to my normal self, latched to Miguel's side out of habit. He embraced me tightly and I finally felt the need to sleep now, but it was then that the question had finally come to me, as short and simple as it was. "What now..?" and the answer, also short and simple, but made my heart race for the last time tonight. "I don't know." he said in all honesty, and finally, I'd let myself sleep for the first time since the incident.


	4. Kazuki

Author's note: Come on, leave reviews, people! It gets irritating without them, ya know... . (Sammy-chan, thank you for always reading and reviewing.)

The following file was written in Spanish and translated with as much accuracy as possible. The file has been unedited. File Date: March 13, 2009

Dammit all, why did this have to happen? I had tickets to go see Metallica with my bros... Oh well, life goes on, eh? Name's Santiago, but for the life of me, I hate that name, so please call me Kazu, it's Japanese for peace, and usually that's what people say about me. I've been reading all the files so far before these, and it's actually quite interesting as to how everyone found out about the disease. Pyro and Charmed... one hell of a couple, always holding each other outside of combat, I wonder if they've fucked yet...? Who knows...? Angel's not that bright of a kid, but he is a good kid, guess that's what it's like in Pyro's family, big idiots with big hearts... hard to handle, but always make you smile. Now As for the doctor, he's fucking hilarious; I can't believe he actually kept a chainsaw in his doctor's office! I wonder if they based the Texas Chainsaw Massacre movies about him...? Well, he hasn't killed any of us yet so I guess we're safe... And now we go to Tezema and Advent. Tezema is my best friend, while she does prefer industrial over metal, we get along just fine, her skills with small knives is insane... heh, she did have a good teacher, after all. And Advent, he's a Brazilian with one hell of an attitude, quiet and intelligent, and passionate around Tezema. That works just fine with me, I've never really seen anything worth dating in Meg because she's too high-strung for my tastes... but as it stands, Tezema and Charmed might be the only two girls alive in our group that might still want to reproduce, but it sure ain't gonna be with me. I have a strict code never to go after a girl if she's happily taken with another guy, that and Charmed can be a bit too high-maintenance for me, I prefer girls who don't mind metal and my laid-back attitude... shame those were rare around Colombia... ah well... I was at home when the outbreak started facing off against my father. Not my bastard stepfather who I hope got eaten by an infected, but the man who actually cared about me and has the same blood as me flowing through his veins. We were sparring as usual in our dojo that we own high up in the mountains of Caracas when the outbreak happened. He heard the news of the infected attacks at the same time I did. We were sipping beer (My dad doesn't mind if I drink alcohol) and watching the news when we heard of the infected attacks.  
"Every major city in the world has been attacked by surprise assaults of a new 'killer disease' we are unable to discern the cause at this point in time, but several scientists are working together as we speak to develop a cure. In fact, we're just hearing about… Felipe, why did you stop filming…?" The camera ran off and the female live reporter's screams would be heard. Moments later, the studio was being shown live.  
"We are experiencing some technical difficulties; we will now broadcast from inside the studio." My dad took one look at me and he nodded.  
"Santiago… it seems this is not a joke… My Dojo, my life… I leave to you… your name may be changed to whatever you please…" I nodded and asked him

"Dad… what will you do?" he took one look at me and threw me the keys to his motorcycle.

"I think I'll take a little walk…" he took one sword with him and walked out; I would never see my father again. But at the same time, I felt free, now I was on my own, free to do as I wanted to do. No one stopping me, huh? Well, there was only one thing to do now, go fucking nuts! I ran outside with a set of five katanas and kept three of them sheathed on my person, I went on my recently given motorcycle, and revved that baby up, the road was open, although everyone else was worried and suffering, I was smiling.

"GIMME FUEL, GIMME FIRE, GIMME THAT WHICH I DESIRE!" I revved up my motorcycle with that, and charged out smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. I had one Katana sheathed as I rode, soon enough, I saw them. The infected were much uglier in person, I didn't care, I tore one head right off and rode right past them, I smiled as soon as I reached the main city, and it was like those video games Pyro loves to play. One hero, alone in a city gone chaotic, with only a sword and thousands of infected and mentally unstable people coming to kill him I liked those odds! I parked quite properly along the side of the street, and the noise had already summoned plenty of the infected my way. I pulled out two katanas and smiled as I saw at least twenty walking towards me with their pathetic, rotten faces. "I'll send you all off to never never land!" I pulled out to katanas and tore through two of them by slicing them clean in half, they didn't seem to flinch as I came. No reflexes on these bitches. One of them tried to come from me behind but I shoved that one's face into a glass window and impaled her, the window broke, and I couldn't help but laugh

"Chop your breakfast on a mirror, bitch!" After about half an hour, I got to my motorcycle without much of a problem and hid out in an alleyway, I get tired after fighting for a while. I noticed that some of the infected's flesh were moving even after they were dead… well, dead again. I saw the flesh move closer together, I'm not gonna lie, it was pretty damn cool, but at the same time, I was scared shitless... I had to make a phone call…

"Hel-" I interrupted her

"Where are you?" I could hear the frustration in her voice

"I'm at Dr. Salvador's with Miguel…" I made the choice that second

"Understood, I'll be right there, Megan." I hung up on her right after that, I ran to my motorcycle and rode over to Doctor Salvador's. Mr. Sunshine was the name we gave him, I rode there and reached the area about forty minutes after the call. I knocked on the door and said

"Yo! It's Kazu! Open up!" Mr. Sunshine opened the door for me with a smile and a handshake

"Hello there, Santiago, my, you look tired." I walked in and noticed the flesh was burning in the fireplace, guess the doc had noticed it, too. We both spoke about the current situation, and I noticed Advent holding Tezema in his arm as she slept, the guy was scared for his girl; I didn't blame him at all. Roughly fifteen minutes after I showed up, a van was parked in the parking lot outside, Pyro, Charmed, and Angel all walked in, and I ran up to give Pyro a hug

"Waddup, bro!?" He responded with a frown and a teary face

"My parents are…" he didn't need to say any more, Charmed held him in his arms crying softly, I gave angel his own hug and said

"Hey, don't worry, little guy, we'll get through this, ok?" The doctor quickly took a look at them and nodded

"No wounds, just psychological shock, it seems." We all sat down calmly, for the first time in a while, I was the first to pitch the question.

"So… what the fuck do we do now?"

Author's note: Review! Please fucking review!


	5. Advent

Author's note: Thank you to devoted2charmed, Kain Everguard, Kazu (dude, you fucking rule), Xenehim, Master Doc, Cornova, and Sakurai-Nyaa for your reviews! I just wanna apologize for not updating my stories in like fucking forever, school sucks, work isn't any easier, I'm a sniper on a paintball team, and to top it all off, I had my heart broken not too long ago. Yeah, life is kicking my ass…. Well, if anything, this is the first time I wrote the chapter before I wrote the author's note, and this took me months to finish. It's not easy writing this stuff, people! I also started watching the HSOD anime; I'm an addict to it. Also! I wanna see if anyone can match up the characters from the actual series to the characters I have here! You'll earn a special shout-out and be allowed to get a sneak peek at my next fanfic! (Kazu, you can't do it simply because I can show you anything at any time, so don't match them up.) Happy reading!

The following file was written in Portuguese and translated into English with as much accuracy as possible. The file has been unedited. File Date: March 19, 2009

Ah fuck it all… my life just keeps getting better and better as it goes along… live in a fucking third world continent, learn how to beat the shit out of everyone with a fucking GameCube, and look, now in the words of the good doctor: "Hey, we got zombies." Fuck. My. Elite. Existence. Ah, nothing to complain about now, I suppose. The name's Miguel, but now that I'm a part of this psycho survival group of a horror story, we all have different names, and mine is Advent. I noticed that everyone besides Kitty (Which is what I call Tezema, and I'll cut your balls off if you call her that.) said something about everyone else, so I'm following her example and refusing to talk about everyone else because if I didn't like them, I'd have them dead, and that's all you need to know. So leaving off from Kazu's entry, he set us up in the Doctor's office, usually I would have that guy's head on a silver platter for scaring the shit out of us like he did… but he saved our lives so I'll call it even. After Kazu asked his obvious question of

"What the fuck do we do now?" Pyro came up with an answer.

"We should head for lesser populated areas, the Caribbean would be the best option, and the continents would only be dangerous to go on right now." Kitty asked,

"And how can you be so sure of that? Have you been in contact with anyone who lives on those islands? If this disease has gone and wiped out almost all of humanity, how will you know we won't be greeted by those damn zombies once we reach the shores?" She turned to face the doctor

"And this guy might as well have a PhD in perception; these things are attracted to sound! If we show up on a Caribbean island, the sound of the boat is going to attract zombies from all over the goddamn island! We'd be surrounded and essentially fucked!" Pyro looked down and thought about that for a moment and he gulped in fear. Geez, Kitty has claws, all right… but it's part of why I love her. Charmed spoke now towards Kitty

"Megan! That was too much! You didn't have to go that far!" Kitty sighed and said

"I'm just stating the facts, Sammy… he doesn't have to like it or anything… I like the idea myself… but as far as I see it, it's not going to work…" Kazu spoke next

"Well, here's how I see it… We're all in this together now and we can't afford to fuck up and leave each other behind… Also… we need to worry about something else, too…" Angel looked over and asked

"Huh? What would that be?" Kazu smiled wide as he gave his answer… oh fuck… his ass is mine if he says…

"Procreation, what else?" That was it, as soon as he said that I got up and wanted to kick his ass, but Kitty held my arm and stopped me, she looked at me and said plainly

"I wouldn't be caught dead having sex with anyone besides you!" That made me feel a bit better until…

"Well, it's a good thing I caught you alive, then!" FUCKING DOCTOR! Kazu started cracking up, and the doctor got a kick to the balls from me and a slap to the face from Kitty, fucking bastard. Pyro and Charmed chuckled a bit, and Angel seemed clueless. After the doctor got back up from what was done to him he said

"Well, I think we should list out all our options before making a decision and then pick the one that works best for all of us." The doctor took out a large paper board and a pen; then he began drawing a figure that vaguely resembled South America… I've seen five year olds do better… he then drew three numbers, a number one where the Caribbean was, a number two on our current location, Caracas, and a Number three somewhere around Argentina or Chile, I wasn't able to tell which. He spoke again… God, I feel like I'm in some fucking classroom…

"Right now we have three options where we are… Option one is what Rodrigo said, we can go over to the Caribbean and see if any of the smaller islands have less of the zombies we've already seen. But as Megan pointed out, we have no way of knowing the conditions of the islands before we arrive. Option two is we decide to use Caracas to our advantage and make a hideout within the city, where provisions are abundant, and the majority of us know the area well. The downfall to that option would be that Caracas was dangerous enough as it was before these zombies decided to show up, and we'd not only be worrying about the zombies, but other survivors as well. Option three is we decide to head south, to other countries. However, this could be the option with the least amount of advantages simply because no one except maybe Miguel is familiar with any parts down south, and aside from the infected, the climate is another factor we must consider. None of us here are accustomed to colder temperatures, save for the girls who were born and lived in America for a while. And since it is March now, winter will soon come in the southern hemisphere, greatly limiting our movement. However, if we all find a good reason to go, then I believe we should go. Any thoughts?" I spoke next and voiced my thoughts

"Well, right now we need to decide a few things; we need to decide on who's going to be leading us and what the fuck we should do with whatever options we pick. We can't just waltz down wherever the hell we damn well please; we need someone to tell us what to do and how to do it. And fuck you all if you choose me!" Angel looked over and asked

"Umm… why not you?" I responded

"Because I'm not gonna be dealing with that stress! I can't handle it and I know I can't! It has to be someone who's willing to put up with everyone's whiny bullshit and can stay calm under pressure!" Kitty spoke next

"Then it sure as hell isn't going to be me or the damn doctor!" Charmed looked confused and asked

"What! Why not you! Or the doctor! You two seem to be the smartest ones here!" Kitty continued

"I'm only smart because I bother to pay attention to shit, but there's no way in hell I have the patience to do something like put up with all of you! And as for the doctor, that's simple enough for me! This guy has a fucking chainsaw and goes berserk at the sight of these damn things! The last thing any of us needs is for him to lose it when we need him the most!" Mr. Sunshine responded

"Well, that is true… Sides, I feel more compelled about the medical aspects than our tactics, we shouldn't be trusting me to make those kinds of decisions. So that means… Kazu, Gabriel, Samantha, and Rodrigo are left to be the candidates for the leader of this group." Angel raised his hand to speak and I said to him while shaking my head,

"Kid, don't worry about raising your hand to talk anymore, you're no longer in fucking school, count that among your blessings." He nodded and he said in his higher-pitched voice

"W-well… I don't think I should be the leader… I mean… I'm not as smart or as brave as any of you…" Pyro walked over to him and gave the kid a hug… sometimes I wish I had a brother like him…

"It's all right; you don't have to be the leader… No one's making you, buddy." Heh… that guy amazes me sometimes… he acts like a psychologist one moment and a total retard the next. Kazu spoke next

"Well, I can't be the leader simply because I'm too fucking crazy. I'd get us all killed in an hour!" The sad part was that no one disagreed with that. Charmed spoke next and she said

"Well… I can't be the leader simply because I've only been following Rodrigo's lead… if it weren't for him, I would have been dead the first time I saw these things…" I smiled and looked over at Pyro

"Then it looks pretty clear…" Pyro looked at all of us like we handed him a death sentence and he responded with his hands flailing in front of him

"W-What the hell are you guys saying! There's no way in hell I can be the leader! I don't know what I'm doing, and I'm terrible with directions unless I've already been there!" The doctor spoke

"You can deal with all of us without getting mad or annoyed for one." Next came Kitty

"Dude, we're telling you to be the leader, it's not like you really have a choice in the matter." I went next

"Bro, you're the reason why we're all here now, you can keep us kicking ass and staying alive!" Kazu spoke next

"We're giving you this because we trust you, man!" Angel went next, kid looked like he was about to cry.

"Please, Rodrigo… I want you to be the leader…" Charmed spoke next

"Please… Just do it…. For me…?" He nodded some and looked at us

"Fine… I'll do it… but from now on… we need to forget who we once were… this is a new world… and we all need new names… just don't forget what they once were… My new name is Pyro... Pyro the Perverted Bastard!" Kazu and the doc just cracked the hell up from that, but the rest of knew… that name was given to him by someone he cares deeply about. I hope she's still alive for his sake. Charmed went next

"Then my new name is Charmed… simply because I love that TV show!" Kazu went next

"Well, you all call me by it anyway, but my name is now Kazuki Snowstrum!" The doc spoke after him

"Well, everyone calls me Mr. Sunshine, so why don't I take that to be my new name?" Kitty went next

"The name is Tezema! Tezema Akumi! And don't you go forgetting it!" I went right after

"I am Advent Death! I will rain hell upon these zombies!" Everyone turned to Angel now and he seemed confused

"Umm… I don't know what my new name should be…" The doctor nodded

"Well… Gabriel is a biblical name for an archangel… what do you say to us calling you Angel?"

He shouted out "Huh! That sounds so girly! I don't want that!" Pyro chuckled

"You do realize that angels are warriors and monster slayers? I say it works perfectly for you!" He grunted

"Fine… my new name is Angel…." Pyro nodded and he said

"Well… out of all those options, staying in Caracas seems to be the safest choice, but I say we stay here only to prepare, the cities won't be safe for long, especially if those monsters are in the more populated areas. I'm going to assign you all jobs…" He looked at the doctor

"Mr. Sunshine! I need you to gather as many medical supplies as you can and prepare for anything! Also, I need you to get as much gasoline as you can carry for that chainsaw of yours!" The doc nodded

"Got it, Pyro!" Pyro looked over at Kazu next

"Kazu, I need you to go with Advent to find weapons, bring back at least a sword or a club for each of us to use, if you guys can find guns or be creative, feel free to do so!" I nodded and Kazu smiled in response. He looked over at Kitty next "Tezema! I need you to come with me and Sammy-chan to find supplies for all of us, extra clothing, food, and maps. Basically anything that can be useful!" Charmed and Kitty nodded at him. Pyro looked over at Angel now and he held the kid's shoulder

"You stay with Mr. Sunshine… this will be the only time we need to split up… We'll be back before nightfall." Angel nodded at him. Heh, this is gonna be one hell of a ride! I'm starting to like this new world already!


	6. Angel

_What the hell? Pyro became the leader of that group? Well, given the other choices, I'm not surprised at all._

_Underestimating Pyro's abilities was a mistake I made myself back when that group was made. He'd never admit it, but he had the same leadership skills as you did._

_Hah! That's rich! Didn't you see how reluctant he was to become the leader? I would have assigned myself as the leader!_

_Yeah, yeah, we all know about your arrogance… regardless, what the hell do we do now? As far as the rest of the human population that's left alive knows, all of this was nothing more than a fake story._

_Wait, you were a part of that group, and they don't believe you?_

_Please, like hell anyone would ever believe me, I don't act as my ten years younger self these days, unlike you._

_Hey! There's nothing wrong with maintaining the same attitude of making the world better and having faith in your own abilities to do so!_

_God damn it… I don't know how Pyro put up with you… or why, for that matter._

_Because I'm me! And there's no changing that!_

_Right… that's beside the point… Look, are you going to help me or what? Last thing I need is for someone to realize who I really am and pop a cap in my ass, or send me into the fucking wild with all those creatures._

_Oh, I'll help, but I won't go it alone…_

_N-no way! You're alive! How? How did that happen?_

The following file was written in Spanish and translated with as much accuracy as possible. The file has been unedited. File date: March 20, 2009

Well here I am writing now… I don't know what to really say for myself or anyone else at this point in my life. I'm alive… I guess that's a good thing… Well, all right… here goes nothing on writing this… My name is Gabriel… but now everyone calls me angel. I was really forced into having that name, so don't think it's stupid. Well, as far as I can tell now, we're still stuck with each other… not that that's a bad thing at all. My brother was someone who I always looked up to, and he deserves it, after all, he, like everyone else, kept us alive for so long. Charmed is like an awesome older sister, she always makes sure I'm happy and smiling! Kazu is always cool, even though he can be a bit crazy. Advent is awesome! He taught me how to use guns and now I rock with them! I only wish my dad could've seen… Tezema can be really mean, but she's only out to protect us, so I'm not so worried about her. And the doctor is really nice, but he's awesome when he uses that chainsaw! I'm so glad that everyone takes care of me in this group! I was only twelve when this started, but I'm sure that now, I'll be able to live on with them forever… they're my family, and I love them all. After Kazu, Charmed, Pyro, Advent, and Tezema left, I stayed behind in the doctor's office. It was kind of weird at first, but he talked to me after they all left and said

"Angel, how are you feeling? Are you sick, or hurt anywhere?" I could only shake my head, I saw my parents die after all… and I don't know how I was still able to talk at that point. He looked at me and said "Hey! Guess what, buddy?" I looked up over at him and he pointed to a refrigerator, and he said "There's some frescolita in there, why don't you have some?" Frescolita is the best drink in the world! It's a sweet soda that makes you feel all bubbly when you drink it, and I heard you can only find it in Venezuela. It made me happy as I took it from the fridge, but it also made me cry a bit… the first person who bought me a frescolita was my mom… and my dad gave me some just yesterday… before all this… I cried as I held it in my arms.

"Mom… Dad… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…." The doctor seemed confused and he asked me

"Hey… what's going on, buddy? It's okay, you can tell me anything…" I looked over at him and nodded

"When Pyro came to save me… and my parents… Charmed had a gun and she gave it to me… it looked like a toy… and… I shot it… it didn't hit anything, but all those… those… monsters came and…." The doctor nodded

"I see… Pyro said as much when you three showed up…" I only cried on my knees with my arms hugging the frescolita

"My mom and dad are both dead… they died because of me… if only I wasn't so stupid! They would both be alive now… and they would take care of me… and my brother… and my older sister… and I don't even know where she is… I'm so scared… I can't lose my brother… Not like I lost my parents… I… I'd rather die myself…" The doctor got up and hugged me in response

"Gabriel… what did Rodrigo tell you after your parents died?" I responded in between crying

"He said… it wasn't my fault… or Charmed's… he only blamed the one responsible for it… he also told me to shut up… and stop crying…" The doctor smiled and faced me

"Then there's nothing for you to worry about…" I looked at his eyes in confusion and he responded

"If Pyro really wanted to blame you, he would have… he would have blamed both you and Charmed for what happened… but he knew that wasn't the case… it's not the fact that Charmed gave you the gun… or that you shot it because it was a toy… it's because all this happened… I'm sure you got a good look at the streets now… I'm positive all your friends and other family members are thinking the same things you are if they lost someone due to a mistake they made. But listen to me, and promise me that you will never blame yourself for what happened. Your parents died thinking only of you and you siblings… you didn't kill them… the zombies did. And even though it doesn't mean much now… we are together as a family… all seven of us are all together… don't be sad… you are our angel, after all… Angels are strong, and always know how to make others smile… and I'm sure your parents are only wishing for their children to survive and be happy. They don't blame you, either…" I cried harder because he was right, and I hugged him close

"Mr. Sunshine…. Thank you… thank you so much…" He smiled and held me warmly

"Anytime, Angel, anytime…" we let go of each other and I opened the can of frescolita, he opened up a bottle of orange juice and said

"Cheers, Gabriel… to you not having to go to school anymore!" I laughed a bit and smiled; we clinked our two drinks together and drank them. It was the best drink I ever had in my life… Soon enough, I heard a van, and before I knew anything, it crashed into the clinic, but not in the room we were in. The doctor's eyes sharpened "Stay here…" The van didn't blow up, but it did leave a huge hole in the clinic… that's not good… The doctor grabbed his chainsaw and walked out of the room towards the van… he revved it up after ten seconds and yelled out

"YEAAAAAAAH! YOU FUCKING BITCHES ARE BACK, RIGHT! YOUR ASSES ARE MINE YOU INFECTED FUCKERS!" I heard a lot of chainsaw sounds and a lot of nasty noises, even one person who screamed out

"NO! DON'T KILL ME!" I heard the doctor respond back to the scream in English…

"SLAZING SCENTS TAINT WITH INFECTED BLOOD! THE BITE HAS SIGNED YOUR PATH OF DEATH! THE RITES OF THE SAW BEGIN!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" I heard another chainsaw sound followed by a gargled scream… I took a look outside the hallway and saw the sight… five zombies dead on the ground, and the doctor kicking the man he sawed through to remove his chainsaw from the body, he laughed as he looked up in the air

"THE SAW IS THE LAW! THE SAW IS THE LAW! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! !" he turned around and smiled as he saw me, but he also shut off his chainsaw "Sorry, he was infected… I would have liked to end it easier for him…" I nodded slowly in shock from it all and he smiled at me "Don't worry, Angel… You're safe with me around… No one will hurt you, I promise…" I nodded, he's kind of creepy… but he also just saved my life… I'm glad I can trust him…

Author's note: That last part was awesome! I have to thank Exiled Doomslayer for telling me about that song! So I thank you, good sir! I also thank Gestalten, Master Doc, Devoted2charmed, and Kazuki Snowsturm for reviewing! Another chapter in less than one hour from now!


	7. Dr Salvador report 1

Dr. Ramon Salvador's medical check up to this point

Pyro- Physically fine, feeling discouraged yet hopeful, still feels grievance for dead parents, current situation made him realize his duties.

Charmed- Physically fine, feeling discouraged, yet hopeful as well, she stands by the group.

Tezema- Physically fine, possibly pregnant, irritable, the current situation has not changed her personality.

Kazu- Physically fine, feeling excited, current situation has only made him smile more.

Advent- Physically fine, emotions unreadable due to their fluctuation, seems to have adapted to current situation.

Angel- Physically fine, recovering from mental shock, more therapy sessions are necessary.

Overall analysis- The six adolescents have done a good job surviving so far, more supplies are necessary for survival, a plan of action must be set if survival is needed

-The Saw is the Law

Dr. Salvador, M.D.


	8. Suicide Solution

The following file was written in Spanish and translated to English with as much accuracy as possible. The file has been unedited. Narrated by "Pyro."

Well, I'm back again. I refused writing on this next topic until now because I just hate thinking about it. But there's no way I'm going to come to terms with it if I keep running away from it. In my first entry, I mentioned how my sister and her boyfriend both killed themselves in order to escape this nightmare we now call a world… what I didn't mention was that I was there when it happened… and I even gave her the gun to do it. Let me start from where Advent left off. I went with Sammy-chan and Tezema over to the nearest supermarket in the van. It had been less than four hours since the breakout began, and we were looking for supplies to survive. Kazu and Advent were out looking for guns and whatnot, so we were stuck with clothing, food, water… all that stuff. I gave Meg the pistol I had used before. The baseball bat was still in my possession, and Sammy-chan was left without a weapon. For now, at least. As we drove to the local supermarket, we noticed that there was a huge crowd of people screaming to get in as the infected were ripping them to shreds. Their screams will forever ring in my head, from the smallest child wailing for their mother, to the largest man screaming after he had been bitten. Since there was no way into the supermarket from the mass of chaos, we had no choice but to take the back alleyway. We parked the van about one block away, where the most we saw were a few of the infected. Walking slowly, we managed to avoid any confrontation until we got into the alleyway. The alley was filled with rotting corpses that had been piled in a row, who placed them there or why was of no concern to me. The smell of rotting flesh still bothered the three of us, there was no way we couldn't bypass without retching a few times. I held Sammy-chan's hand the whole way through. She would have seemed grateful to me, if she weren't worried sick. Tezema, on the other hand, kept the gun drawn and our backs covered. I don't know what kind of training she went through in America or if Advent taught her any of these things, but it sure seemed to pay off here. We reached the backdoor of the supermarket and I got the signal to knock the door, I slammed it with my fist and yelled out

"Hey! Someone open the fucking door!" Only to get this response

"Fuck off, cabron! If you want supplies, then go somewhere else!" I grunted at this man and shouted back

"Listen to me, asshole! I'm not in the fucking mood to put up with your bullshit! Open up this fucking door, or I'll break it down myself!" this bastard started laughing at me… he was pissing me off. Meg had just about enough of this guy and shouted out to him

"All right, look…" She pulled out the pistol and aimed it at the small window he had looking at us, and she continued speaking

"You have two seconds to open this door, because if I have to break it down myself, the next thing I'll be breaking is your face with a nice shiny bullet." Just before he could respond, the door would open and the man's unconscious body would be sprawled inside the store, and no one was seen. We took the chance and ran in there with our guards up, it was better than risking the infected getting to us. As we ran in, Tezema immediately shut the supermarket door, and we walked in towards the market area. It was hell. I may sound redundant, but there really is no better word to describe it. In front of the door, people with guns and melee weapons fended off wave after wave of the infected, with little chance of lasting much longer. Dead bodies sprawled down the aisles, some had bite marks, others were fresh, and loved ones were crying on top of the corpses. I remember children crying on their parent's corpses, widows wailing over the rotting bodies of their spouses, but the most heart wrenching sight was seeing this mother shake over the corpse of her daughter with a kitchen knife in her hand covered in blood, and a large gash in the daughter's head. Sammy-chan and I couldn't look at any other second of this, but Tezema walked over to the two of us and shouted to our faces, "Get over it already!" she pointed at the people barricading the doors from the infected and then the crying victims. "From now on, this is how it's going to be. We can either accept it—or die. Make your choice!" I opened my eyes and took another long look. I looked at the mother who stabbed her daughter… and saw that she had large gashes down her arms on both her arms. Sammy-chan couldn't take it anymore and began to burst into tears. I joined her, and Meg grunted at us both "Why the hell are you crying! You honestly think crying like little bitches is going to help us or anyone else! Especially you, Pyro! Man the fuck-" I interrupted her; I honestly had enough of her shouting

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, MEG!" She was about to speak before I continued, more pissed at her attitude than what she was saying "You're telling me to 'man up!' To expect me or anyone else to look at this like it's fucking normal! To tell me I can't even show sympathy for these people! This new world fucking sucks, I fucking get that, Meg! But you are not making me or anyone else to lose my fucking humanity!" Still a bit ill-tempered, she sighed in frustration, turning away from the two. Pressure was not the solution, either. Instead, she sighed and turned around, looking at these people. She continued speaking "They deserve sympathy... But even that won't change what's already been done. It's only slowing us and them down." She was sniffling through gritted teeth and even held her hands up to her face. I guess it was too much for her. Sammy-chan looked over at her and held her arm, Tezema just hugged her, and Sammy-chan hugged back, the two of them stood there for a while, and I let them be. For a moment, I thought about taking some of these people with us. It may have seemed like a good idea, but it just wouldn't have worked in retrospect. Most of these people were broken, or too young to understand what was actually happening to them. They would have either broken under the pressure or simply not have been helpful. Could I have saved more lives in spite of this fact? To be honest, I'm not sure what I really could have done. Considering everything… was just too much. Before I could even make this decision, I had a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and figured that if it were an infected, I would have known. It wasn't, I'm happy to say. Who I saw was actually Julian, my sister's boyfriend, and I almost laughed out of happiness when I saw him.

"Bro! You're alive! Man, am I glad to see you!" Julian and I exchanged a quick hug, and he looked at me in the face and nodded.

"I took care of the guy who tried to block your way in here, I figured he was an asshole the moment I met him. I had to take care of your sister, though, she's still in shambles." I gasped and shouted

"My sister! She's here! Where!" Sammy-chan and Tezema looked over at us and paid attention to what was happening. Julian just walked towards her, the three of us weren't far behind, on the way to her, he explained what had happened.

"Your sister and I were sent here to get food for a dinner your family was going to have tonight. It happened almost immediately, the monsters swarmed the front exit of the store, and the majority of people inside were killed immediately. We had other people trying to get in, but we had to keep the doors shut. I would be helping the people at the barricade right now, but your sister… she needs help, Rodrigo, you need to do something." I sighed as we got closer, my sister and I were never close, I really don't know why, I had always loved her, and I know I wasn't the perfect brother, but even still, I just wish there were moments she and I could connect together more. She was at the produce section, sitting down in a fetal position, and her head was leaning towards her legs. It's a sight that will haunt me for the rest of my life. I ran over to her and knelt down next to her, and asked her

"Cristina? Hey? It's me, your brother, Rodrigo. Please… talk to me." She looked over at me and her face was red with tears, she extended her arms over me quickly and held me close. I held her back and she whispered something to me that would shake the very core of my being

"Kill me…" I almost jumped up out of the embrace, and shouted, but I knew that wouldn't help. I looked face to face with her and asked her with as much sadness I had felt up to that point.

"What! You can't be serious! Mom and Dad are dead! Do you honestly think that I can afford to lose you! Or anyone else for that matter!" The others seemed confused, Sammy-chan asked me first

"Pyro, what did she ask?" I looked down and gritted my teeth.

"She wants to die…" Julian's eyes widened, Sammy-chan gasped, and Tezema sharpened her eyes at Cristina. She would have spoken but I said before she could

"Not a word, Meg. If I'm our leader… then you have to listen to me. Please… let me do this." I looked at Cristina again with a clearer face and responded "Look, Cristina… that's not how you should be thinking. Like I said, mom and dad are gone. They died saving me and Gabriel, and Sammy-chan. We can't just give up and die now. We need to keep moving and make sure we stay alive. Julian will come with us, too. As long as we stay together, we can stay alive." She looked at me with empty eyes, as if my sister no longer existed and was drowning in despair. She repeated those same words, a bit louder this time, however.

"Kill me…" It was clear at this point what was going on. Even if my sister had come with us, she would have tried to die at any given moment, and endanger us regardless of what was going to happen. From a tactical standpoint, it was suicide. However… that doesn't mean I wasn't crying. I cried in her face, and she cried with me too. Sammy-chan had tears flowing from her eyes in disbelief, Tezema was still thinking about all this, and Julian shut his eyes tightly, with tears flowing from his eyes as well, he responded

"She witnessed it… you saw the mother who stabbed her daughter, right? She saw the whole thing. She knows what happens if you get bitten. I think… she just lost it after that point…" It was then I came up with this idea. I pulled out the gun and handed it to my sister. She looked down at it and gasped herself, and I looked at her right in the face as she took it.

"Meg just told me that we need to adapt to this world… if you think you can… then come with us, and we will survive. Otherwise… do what you want with this. I refuse to kill you." When I finished, I stood up and walked to Sammy-chan. She looked at me like I was crazy, and said

"Pyro! What the hell are you thinking! You think she's not going to shoot herself!" I turned around and sighed, and looked at Sammy-chan right in the face, while looking over at my sister. I spoke with as much certainty as I could muster.

"Sammy-chan, let me ask you something. What is the most important thing for us to do right now?"

She looked at me with slight confusion and couldn't respond. I think the shock was getting too much for her. I responded with a clear face

"Survival. We aren't in some war where the conflict will be over in a few months or even a few years. We're dealing with a new world, a terrible world where the only thing that matters is survival. Everything we've ever worked for, or worked to achieve has been thrown down to hell. This new world demands extremities that we are seeing. If we do not even have the will to survive, and do what is necessary… then we might as well be dead."

"Pyro… do you really mean that…? Do you really believe that! Are you saying that those who don't want to survive should be forgotten! Or killed! Do you honestly think that you can watch your own sister die just because she feels this way!" I shouted out

"LOOK AT HER!" Everyone turned to face her and saw that she was slowly aiming the gun to her head. Tezema ran over and held the gun from her arm, trying to wrench it from her hands, she shouted out.

"And you're supposed to be the big sister! You're going to leave your two little brothers here in this world without your support! What the fuck is wrong with you!" My sister just looked at Tezema and said

"Kill me…" Tezema gasped and saw her eyes as well. She had seen these eyes before. And let go of the gun, leaving it in my sister's hands.

"FINE THEN! DIE, JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM!"

Sammy-chan wanted to run over, but I held her shoulder. She looked at me and saw that tears were flowing out of my eyes. Julian couldn't even move. He couldn't register what was happening. He looked at me and asked

"Is this… what she really wants?" I could only nod slowly and cried more

"It sure as hell isn't what I want… but… I can't see her suffer anymore…" She aimed the gun at her head… even though I had already heard gunshots, and would hear many more for the rest of my life… this one… would haunt me forever.

_**BANG!**_


End file.
